Conventionally, positioning of an object, such as an electronic device, may be done using an ordinary global positioning system (GPS) device installed in the object. In some cases, it may be desirable to position an underwater object (e.g., a camera device worn by a diver or an underwater device). Specifically, it may be desirable to keep track of the location of the object in a three-dimensional coordinate system.
However, it is known that the GPS device is unable to communicate properly with a GPS satellite when underwater.